Titanium: Unbound Love
by JadedAngelisRising
Summary: Titanium is what brought Beca and Chloe together at the beginning of Beca's freshman year at Barden University. Titanium is what bonds and keeps them together now. Join Beca and Chloe as they struggle through Beca's remaining years of college, figuring out the boundaries of their love, marriage and babies. Titanium: Unbound Love will bring you to tears in both joy and sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

{A/N: So, this is a new fan fic I've dreamed up, based around the movie "Pitch Perfect" and centered around my favorite non-canon pairing. Bechloe or Beca and Chloe. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do. Love ya, ~Jaded/V}

Beca's POV

Glancing across the multitude of booths set up for the activities fair, I spotted my best friend -and current girlfriend of six months- from last year at the Bellas booth. Curiously I headed over, and stood right behind her, whispering in her ear.

"Chloe Beale, what exactly do you think you're doing?" She jumped about a foot, then spun around and leveled me with a stare, that had I been a different person would have knocked me on my ass out of fear.

"Beca Mitchell what have I told you about sneaking up on me!?" She playfully slapped me, and I rolled my eyes. "No seriously Beale, what are you doing here? You graduated last year, or don't you remember?" The smirk on her face suggested I should be afraid.

"Oh I know, but I got a job... Here. I'm the new "activities director" and I figured my first job would be helping out the Bellas" I couldn't help the wry smile that crossed my face. "Well then activities director... Direct me."

She giggled, and again I rolled my eyes, and kissed her to silence her. She kissed back for a moment, before pulling away whispering "student/staff relationships are forbidden, Beca."

I nodded, grinning. "Oh I know Ms. Beale, too bad I don't care. You're mine, and no one will change that." She smiles, and I know I've said the right thing, I flash her my "million dollar" smile. "Neither do I, you're my Beca."

Eyebrow raised, I pulled back to look at her. "Your Beca? Lovely Chloe... No one owns me. However, you do come close." Her playful pout was too cute though, and I almost gave in.

"But Beca, you're mine!" Her sweet whine was enough to kill me, and I nodded giving in -if only for the moment- to her sweet side. "Fine, now help me flyer! We need two new members."

Laughing, Chloe grabbed a stack of flyers and started handing them out. "Now you sound just like Aubrey, please tell me you don't rule the Bellas like her too!" With a slight look of left over disgust and the feeling of the bile rising in my throat I shake me head.

"I'm nothing like Aubrey, you should know that by now Chlo." Even as I said it though, I found myself leaning over slightly, hands on my knees, breathing through my nose. I felt the bile rise further, and growled out in frustration as Chloe wrapped her arm around me loosely.

"Hey, deep breaths Bec, it's gonna be okay." I nodded even as I felt myself start to heave, I wondered how the hell Aubrey lived with this constant nervous vomiting thing. "Hey, relax Bec, you're gonna hyperventilate."

I was trying to do as Chloe said, but it was becoming harder by the second.

Chloe's POV

Frowning, I wrapped my arm around Beca, trying to stop the nervous vomit before it happened. It seemed to be a Bellas Leader "curse", because every Bellas leader I've ever seen, from Lisa to Aubrey and now Beca had the same nervous vomiting habit.

Sighing, I decided to ditch just comforting words, I knew with Beca a different approach was necessary. "You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talkin loud, not sayin much. I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet, you shoot me down but I get up."

I smiled, as shakily Beca began to reply. "I-I'm bullet p-proof, nothin t-to lose, fire away, f-fire away" I replied easily, just trying to distract her. "Ricochet, take your aim fire away, fire away"

Beca complied perfectly, her voice rising with the high notes, just as perfectly -if not better- than her first days as a Bella. "Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium"

I hear clapping from behind us, and straighten up to see non other than, our former Bellas who have come back to help us bring home another ICCAs win. "Geez Beca, I knew you wanted to try to keep some things the same as Aubrey... But I didn't realize the projectile vomiting was one of them."

I leveled Fat Amy with a glare that insisted if she kept talking she'd soon find that I had made good on the Bellas promise to rip a girls vocal chords out by wolves.

Beca straightened up, and took a deep breath as soon as she realized we were being watched. "I can't help it guys, it's the Bellas Leader "curse"!

I watched as various looks ranged across the faces of my former Bellas. It would be a long day of explaining, and auditioning, and rehearsals.

{A/N: Alright, that was chapter one of my appropriately named story "Titanium" based around my non-canon favorite ship Bechloe. From Pitch Perfect. Hope you liked it! Love ya, ~Jaded/V}


	2. Chapter 2: I'm sorryWHAT?

{A/N: Alright, this is chapter two of "Titanium" Beca and Chloe will be starting to get more affectionate, maybe then the whole "no dating students" thing might get in the way. Aubrey and Chloe's deep dark secret is revealed, (It'll shock the hell out if you) It complicates, Bechloe's relationship a little. And trouble, in the form of a seemingly mature girl named Alissa, has just come to Barden University. You never know, anything could happen. Hope you'll like it! Love ya, ~Jaded/V}

Beca's POV

We had handed out enough flyers, to the over-eager freshmen who were so desperate to be apart of the "revamped Bellas." Apparently they liked what seemed to be the free flowing nature between the Bellas and their leader, what they didn't know however is how daunting and exhausting a task rehearsals were.

With that in mind, we settled in at the theatre to wait for the Trebles, and the hopefuls to come in. All my attention was on Chloe when I hear a loud "Becawww!" from the doorway. Turning, I see Jesse with all his Trebles in tow.

A smirk forms on my face as I stand up, the familiar easiness that comes with being in close proximity to my best friend Jesse clear in my voice. "Alright nerds! Let's do this!" The Trebles filter in and steal the open seats next to "their" Bella.

You see, I immediately abolished the "no Trebles" rule once I became leader of the Bellas. Each Bella in turn expressed their sincere thanks as they had been hooking up with Trebles since Aubrey's reign over the Bellas last year. With the exception of Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy and myself, each Bella and Treble had someone they could call "theirs" in the opposite group.

Sitting back down, beside Chloe I turned towards the stage with a nod. Immediately things started to happen, people were lining up on the edge of the stage to audition. "For your audition you'll be singing sixteen bars of Shakira's "She Wolf'"

The looks I received from my fellow Bellas ranged from surprise, to a knowing smirk. As they nodded, I watched the first girl walk out shakily on stiletto heels. Giving a slight shake of my head as I looked over at Stacie who nodded in return, we turned back to the girl as she began to destroy -and NOT in a good way- the very sexual song.

I looked over at Chloe who maintained her perfect smile even though the grip she had on my arm proved she didn't approve of the girl. She finished and I slipped on my indifferent mask as I simply stated, "you'll know if you made it by tomorrow." She nodded and walked off as I took the sharpie Fat Amy offered, and scratched her name out in big sweeps until it was completely blacked out.

Next came a girl, who looked remarkably like a younger version of Aubrey. "Hello, my name is Alissa Posen-" I cut her off quickly "Like, Aubrey Posen?" The girl, roles her eyes and nods "yes, she's my older sister." Looking over at Chloe I can see the surprise on her face, even she -Aubrey's best friend- didn't know she had a younger sister.

I nodded, and as I look over at the edge of the stage. I find the ex-Bella Leader, nervously standing there. Just waiting. I give her a slight nod, and tell Alissa to continue. I grip Chloe's hand tightly as she begins the song. My grip loosens and a sincere smile crosses my face for a moment, the girl is good! I nod at Chloe, and put a check next to Alissa's name.

She walks off and Aubrey engulfs her in a hug that is far too motherly for just a big sister. I shrug it off, because it's impossible that Aubrey is her mother, there is only a years difference between the two who resemble each other so closely. I laugh at myself for even considering it, and look back up to the stage as a guy filters onto the stage.

Surprisingly he's really good, and since there were only two open spots he got the first one hands down. I kept going back to Aubrey and Alissa though, my mind trying to find an excuse for their seemingly too close relationship. Suddenly I was jolted out of my thoughts, by Fat Amy "This girl is good!" I looked up, completely shocked that another person had already taken the stage and was almost done.

I nodded, tuning into the last few measures of the song and putting a check by her name. I looked over at Chloe who was frantically texting on her phone, I knew she was talking to Aubrey but I didn't think I wanted to know what was going on. A few more people auditioned and we settled on the two we wanted, typed up the list of four -including the Trebles- of who had made it, and posted the list in the quad.

We also, called the two new Bellas, -one of which was Alissa- and set a time to be at rehearsals tomorrow. All the while my mind wandered between Aubrey, Alissa, and Chloe. What were the three of them hiding?

Chloe's POV

My thoughts ran rampant as I whipped out my iPhone and hit the name "Bree" in the "new message" column. My fingers flew furiously across the pop up digital keypad. "What the hell is SHE doing here Bree? She's too young... I mean, she's only... Eleven!" The reply was almost instant. "The teachers all said none of the work they came up with challenged her... They sent her here because they knew it would give her a challenge"

Growling I typed back "But she's ELEVEN! Far too young for all this, college crap! You can't let her do this!" I nervously tapped my fingers against the casing of my phone, as I felt Beca's eyes on me. I couldn't help that I was acting suspicious SHE is here! What was I supposed to do, just let Aubrey's eleven year old daughter join the Bellas and be in school here at Barden?

I can't! I won't! She'll get into all sorts of bad things, and that's exactly how she'll end up just like Aubrey. Not that Aubrey's situation is necessarily a bad thing, but it isn't exactly a good thing either. You see, eleven years ago, when Aubrey and I were just thirteen. Aubrey came to me one day in tears, exclaiming that she was pregnant and didn't know what to do. Naturally I took control of the situation and demanded that she keep the baby, when she told her parents, they kicked her out.

So, we told my parents about Aubrey's situation, and they welcomed her and her unborn baby into the Beale home -and family- with open arms. We shared a room, from that point on all the way through college. Anyway, it was hard for Aubrey at first adapting to being "the pregnant girl" in middle school no less. Eventually though she got the hang of it, just in time for the baby to be born too, Alissa Chloe Posen was born at the end of our eighth grade year and Aubrey and I never looked back.

Soon, for both of us our world was nothing but Alissa. Which one of us took the night shift with Alissa what night, who had last changed her diaper, when was she last fed. It was far too mature for two fourteen year old girls, but we managed that first year alone. Of course my parents helped out, when they felt it appropriate -like for instance Alissa's first cold, when Aubrey and I both freaked out, completely unsure of what to do- but they insisted for the most part that Alissa was all our responsibility.

Of course, that ended our social life, my love life, and Aubrey's trust in men. Now though, I can't even think about Alissa being here at Barden! I've helped raise that girl to the sweet little eleven year old she is, and I know Barden will break her. Turn her into something horrifying and unrecognizable as my daughter of sorts I can't let that happen.

The text that came through broke me out of my thoughts. "I know Chlo, I'm so worried about her. You and those Aca-Bitches better take good care of her or so help me, I will make your lives a living hell." I gave a wry smile at my phone, quickly typing back. "I know Bree, trust me, our little girl will be fine. I'll make sure of it personally." How I was going to do that I didn't know.

You see, Alissa is far beyond her years developmentally she's much smarter than everyone in the sixth grade, which was what landed her here at Barden -thank you, primary educational system for making my life that much harder- she was also, much more mature bodily than anyone in her school. At only eleven, she already looked like a mature seventeen year old, the doctor said she had what was classified as "early puberty."

Effectively killing any chance Aubrey and I had of relaxing and getting our "grooves" back so to speak, before Alissa hit her teen years. Before we knew what had hit us, we were having the sex talk, going bra shopping, and surprise surprise getting that dreaded call from Alissa's school. The "Alissa Posen has gotten her first period today" call, Aubrey and I immediately rushed down to the school and pulled her out for the rest of the day.

At that point, she was only nine, and already had the body -and mind- of a fifteen year old. Soon, her hormones started raging, and she was asking about boys. That was when Aubrey and I knew we were in for a hell of a year, by the end of her fourth grade year, she had already left a small trail of broken hearts. By fifth grade she was complaining that the work was too easy -and the boys too immature.- By sixth grade she was in middle school -still complaining of too easy work, and immature boys- after only a two week stint in middle school they "tossed her to the sharks."

Alissa Posen, was now the only eleven year old in the history of Barden University to attend, and it made me VERY nervous.

Beca's POV

Chloe and I stood with our Bellas the next day in our first ever rehearsal, I made it very clear that Chloe was only here as the activities director. Yet, one of our new recruits -the youngest looking one of all- Alissa Posen, kept differing to her to make sure the choreography was right. Chloe just played it off, saying "C'mon Beca, the girl is just nervous. And I'm a familiar face." Even though, she herself claimed to have no prior knowledge of an Alissa in the Posen family, and had "Never seen that girl before in her life."

I dropped it though, figuring it was just another part of Aubrey and Chloe's issue with this girl whom I knew, they both had a long history with. "Alright Bellas! Listen up, the Regionals are in a month, we need to get this smoothed out and performance ready by then!" The looks on my Bellas' faces ranged from sure and steady to full blown panic -this I only saw in the face of Alissa who oddly enough looked like she was trying to choke back vomit, I rolled my eyes 'Joy, another Aubrey' I thought.-

Chloe was very reassuring of the young girl though, even took her aside once to make sure she understood it would be okay. This only furthered my suspicions as I watched the girl throw her arms tight around Chloe -like she'd been doing it her whole life- and practically break down in her arms. She pulled the girl further away, after giving me a look that meant she was handling it. I pulled the rest of the Bellas together took them quickly through their choreography and let them loose on it.

I snuck up on Chloe and Alissa just as Alissa was speaking. "I can't do this mom! It's too hard!" I froze, had she really called Chloe mom!? How could Chloe have a nineteen year old daughter!? "Relax honey, you wanna talk to mommy?" Chloe's voice brought on full panic mode in me, but calmed the girl as I saw her nod. Chloe pulled out her phone and dialed a number, and holding the phone up to her ear spoke quickly and quietly.

"Bree, Lissa needs to talk to you." She handed the phone off to Alissa who, crying spoke in a shaky voice. "Mommy, I wanna go back to the sixth grade, this is too hard!" My head spun a mile a minute, had I heard the girl right? Sixth grade? That's Impossible! The voice that broke through my haze came from the other end of the conversation, loud and clear enough for me to hear Aubrey Posen, former Bellas leader spoke.

"Lissa, we've already discussed this, sixth grade is too easy and you're too much a distraction for the other kids. I'm sorry honey, Barden is your only option." Alissa seemed to calm a bit at this, while I only panicked more, what the hell was going on here!?

{A/N: That was chapter 2! I'm hoping it was long enough, but not too long. What did you think? And before you comment rudely/flame this. Look up accelerated puberty. It does happen! And 13 year olds can get pregnant, I know because it happened to a friend of mine in 8th grade. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Vote, Comment, Become a Fan, Favorite and Follow this story please! Love ya, ~Jaded/V}


	3. Chapter 3: Fuck!

{A/N: Alright, here's chapter 3 of "Titanium" In this chapter, Aubrey and Chloe will have to come clean to Beca about Alissa. Chloe and Beca will have a few problems of their own arise, and a few threats in the form of "Do you really want to lose your vocal chords, Bellas!?" Will be made. So, I hope you like it, and enjoy. "Titanium: Unbound Love: Chapter 3. Love ya, ~Jaded/V}

Chloe's POV

Turning back towards the Bellas for a moment, my whole body froze with fear as I saw Beca. Just standing there, hands on her hips with the most terrifying look on her face I had ever seen. "B-Beca, I don't know what you heard... But I swear I can explain."

She nodded slowly, angrily. "Oh you better explain Chloe Beale. Who the hell is Alissa, and why do you and Aubrey call yourselves her mother!? And what the hell is this I hear about her supposed to be in the sixth grade!?"

I froze a moment, did she honestly hear all of that!? This can't be ending well. "W-well, you see Beca, Alissa is-" I was cut off by Aubrey storming into the Bellas rehearsal space, striding over to us and pulling Alissa into her arms. With wide eyes, I turned to her, begging her to understand that we were in deep shit.

The moment Beca saw this however, her anger only grew. "Explain. Now." Nodding, I turned toward Aubrey. "Well, okay, Beca you see... Alissa is Aubrey's daughter! She had her at the end of our eighth grade year, we had both just turned fourteen, and we were raising her on our own.

We have been for the past eleven years-" I gauged Beca's reaction by the look on her face, she was in denial and wild disbelief ran rampant in her thoughts. "-She has what's called "progressive" or early puberty, her body develops at an alarming rate, so she was deemed unfit for elementary school. We also tried middle school, and high school, nothing seemed to fit. I mean look at her Beca! She has the body, -and mind- of a nineteen year old!"

I tried to make this as easy on Beca as possible, but while I was speaking, Aubrey came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, while Alissa tucked herself into my side quietly. I could see this caused Beca a huge amount of pain, seeing what she thought to be the "perfect" family.

"Finally they just decided that the traditional educational system wasn't enough for her anymore, and they brought her here. I only just found out myself a few days ago when I saw Aubrey here at auditions... I swear Beca. This isn't as hard as it seems."

The emotions I saw rolling across her face as if it was a book scared me, to see those things there... To know they were directed towards my best friend, daughter and I. Anger: She was wondering how I could keep something this big from her. Hurt: She thought I didn't trust her enough to tell her. Fear: How the hell would she be involved in this kids life, she was terrified of kids!

And then, there was nothing be silence. I realized in that second, that all the other Bellas had turned and were staring with wide eyes and open mouths. I honestly wished we all weren't so close! Why did they have to know everything!?

Tears started to build up in my eyes, as I saw Beca, shaking her head as she pushed passed me mumbling "I'm sorry Chloe I just can't... Not now." Pushing the door open, and letting the warm afternoon light spill in behind her as she ran away from the building, as fast as I'd ever seen her.

Beca's POV

I couldn't even speak as Chloe explained what had happened, and who Alissa was. Shaking my head I pushed passed her and ran, I couldn't believe any of this! And what had I said!? I replayed the words in my mind over and over "I'm sorry Chloe... I just can't... Not now." Had I just broken up with Chloe!? Maybe it was for the best anyway.

Resting a hand on my stomach, I sighed frustratedly. I was pregnant, with Jesse's child. It had happened, when Chloe and I had mutually decided to go on a break for a few weeks, where we agreed we were allowed to see other people. I had made it perfectly clear to Jesse that our thing was just a fling to fill the two weeks before I could go back to Chloe.

The break, was mutually decided upon to prove that even if given the chance later on, we would never permanently leave the other for anyone. It was true too, we both spent the two weeks with other people, and at the end, we ended up feverishly running towards each other. Our bodies slamming into each other molding perfectly just as our lips did.

I hadn't felt good for a few weeks after that though, and I avoided it for as long as I possibly could. Eventually though, I bought and took the test, when it came out positive, I went to the doctor that day and had it confirmed. Terrified and feeling very much alone I called Jesse and told him the news.

*FLASHBACK*

Shaking, I dialed Jesse's number and blurted it out as soon as he answered. "Hey Bec-" I cut him off with a quick, "Jesse I'm pregnant! And it's yours." He sat in silence for a moment, before mumbling. "Just get rid of it Beca, saves us all -especially you and Chloe- the trouble." I pulled away from my phone, staring at it in horror. Had he REALLY just said that!?

"I-If you think that's what's best Jesse, I'll Uhh... Do it as soon as possible." I didn't realize I was crying, until the tears hit my fingertips. Even though I was scared, and kids terrified me, I couldn't just "get rid" of my baby. I could practically see Jesse nodding through the phone. "Sounds great Bec, I'll see you later."

He hung up before I could say anything else, that's when Chloe walked in. "Hey Bec-" startled by my tear streaked face she gathered me in her arms and rocked me. "What's wrong, Beca!?" I couldn't give her a proper explanation that didn't give away my secret. So, dropping my phone on the bed I mumbled "I Uhh, bruised my elbow. It really hurt."

I knew Chloe didn't believe me, but she dropped it non the less.

*END FLASHBACK*

So, this was how I found myself, locked up in my dorm room, crying with my arms wrapped around my belly. I knew there would be plenty of questions later tonight, and I wasn't looking forward to them.

Chloe'sPOV

Had Beca just broken up with me!? I sighed heavily, willing myself to hold back the tears, as I moved back towards the Bellas, Aubrey and Alissa in tow. "Well since you've all heard, this is Aubrey and I's daughter Alissa, she's eleven years old, and yes she is a permanent part of the school and the Bellas. No questions asked."

I growled when I saw Fat Amy beginning to speak. "Yeah but, Chloe... She's just a child." All the Bellas nodded and added their own thoughts, my anger flared for a moment, and before I knew it I was screaming. "Do you really want to lose your vocal chords, Bellas!?"

They all backed off immediately, wide eyed and a little scared looking. Clutching at their throats, out of the sheer fear that I would really do it. "Alright Chloe, relax. Just because Beca's being a bitch-" Aubrey tried to stop me before it happened, but before either of us could blink I was attacking Fat Amy.

No discernible words could be heard, just shrieks and screams as we clawed at and slapped each other. "How dare you call Beca a bitch! She's just having a hard time!" This was said by Aubrey as she and Stacie ripped Fat Amy and I apart. My rage was clearly displayed, as was Fat Amy's apparent unhappiness.

"Look, Chloe I'm sorry, it's just that Beca's been real moody off and on for weeks. We can't take much more of her mood swings." Come to think of it, Beca had been pretty damn off lately in the mood department. I chocked it up to all the pressures and demands of being the Bellas leader, but it was clear now that it was more than that.

Alissa'sPOV

What the hell was going on!? First I'm moved to Barden, then mom freaks out when she finds out I'm here, her girlfriend practically breaks up with her when she finds out about momma and I. It didn't make any sense! How the hell could all this discord possibly be caused just by me showing up here?

Instinctively I moved closer to momma, my frown evident as I snuggled into her side. Having just witnessed mom physically attack one of the Bellas when confronted with words about her maybe-not- girlfriend-anymore that she didn't want to hear, it was pretty clear that this year at Barden was going to be hell.

{A/N: Alright! That was chapter 3! What did you think? You loved it, hated it. Whatever, just let me know! Thanks for reading, Love ya! ~Jaded/V}


End file.
